


It's All For You

by Panda_Dear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, They Love Each Other A Whole Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Dear/pseuds/Panda_Dear
Summary: Dorothea is upset that Hubert is ignoring her, today of all days, in favor of working.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 26





	It's All For You

“Dorothea?”

“Hm? What is it, Hubie?” She was resting her head on her hand, wistfully gazing at him.

“Would you like to stop staring at me like that?”

“Like what?” She straightens up, smiling so fondly at him. He’d be lying if he said it didnt make his heart flip.

“Like a lovesick puppy.”

“Oh, but I am!” She walks over to him, taking his hand in hers. “I am so utterly lovesick. And Hubie-” She lightly taps his nose, “You are too!” She’s smiling at him. And he feels his resolve breaking.

“I have work, Dorothea. Things to attend to, transcripts to write-”

“Well do it later! Hubie, you havent paid your beautiful wife a single bit of attention today.” She pouts, flipping a strand of curls over her shoulder. “Its like you forgot what today even was!”

“I would never.” He feels himself slipping as he lightly brings their joined hands to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. “I simply cannot afford to be distracted right now-”

“Please, Hubert.” He looks up to her. She’s pleading with him, eyes so soft. “You havent even looked at me today. We’ve been married for a year now, and you havent even kissed me today. You havent held my hand, or brushed the hair from my face, or let me see the smile only I’ve seen and-” She takes a deep breath, plastering a soft smile over her pained expression. “But you have work.” She lets go of his hand, turning, “So I will wait.” As she slowly slips away from him, he reaches out, grasping her wrist. “Hubert?”

He kisses her, standing up and pulling her close. She separates, placing their foreheads together as she laughs. “Well then. What about work?”

“Everything is second to you, Thea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr and didnt want o post it here since its so short but why not! Im so soft for this ship


End file.
